


Solucion

by Legion00Sentimental



Category: Highschool DxD (Anime)
Genre: Multi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:47:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24675574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Legion00Sentimental/pseuds/Legion00Sentimental





	Solucion

Aun recuerdo ese día. ese maldito día en el cual paso. el bendito día en el cual fui incapaz de proteger a la única persona que me importaba tanto como mis padres, como mi hermano. 

Fui incapaz de negarme al sacrificio, pensé que todo lo que teníamos planeado iba a salir bien. tenia confianza en mi misma. Pensé que esto seria como todas aquellas ocasiones en las que tener fe en que nosotros, mas como humanos que como demonios, que todo lo que estábamos pasando era temporal, pero esto no era temporal, esto no era tan fácil como en todas esas ocasiones en las cuales puedes animar a los demás y decirles que "no pierdan la esperanza", porque para ser sinceros con ustedes amigos míos, yo ya he perdido toda la fe...

no lo se realmente, no se si luego de no haber cumplido con mi rol en la vida pueda ser capaz de enmendar la mayor estupidez que he cometido como una persona que se decía a si misma muy sabia por haber tenido el privilegio de tener una duración mas larga de la vida tenia de por si la sabiduría suficiente para poder dirigir a los demás en el camino de la salvación, de la libertad, del deseo, del soñar que todo podía ser realizado si me tomaban de la mano y me seguían... 

Oh dios santo, te hecho tanto de menos... te hecho tanto de menos para poder de esa manera correr hacia ti, llorar y soltar mi capricho y decirte que jamas lo volvería a hacer, que jamas volvería a dejarte ir a esa muerte segura. 

Y así toda mi desgracia comenzó...

no quiero narrar como es que derrotamos a la quimera, simplemente eso me trae recuerdos aun mas turbios y llenos de coraje por el simple hecho de que me sacan de mi sanidad y me llevan directa hacia la demencia. porque en esa guerra murió una persona que me importaba demasiado, y que ahora... ahora el ya no esta mas conmigo...

Aun recuerdo el dolor que sentí al ver que el no regresaba junto a aquellos que se habían sacrificado mas que nunca en su vida volvían pero no con aires de paz, ni siquiera alardeando su triunfo. volvían cabizbajos y llenos de vergüenza al saber que no era de ellos el honor de haber sido tenaces e incapaces de dar su brazo a torcer por mantener sus principios con la frente hacia el cielo, sino de aquella persona que nos había dejado y que sin lugar a dudas esta vez se había ido... pero para siempre...

Aun lloro tal como aquella vez, lloro, lloro y me regaño a mi misma...

"Tonta, debiste haber ido con el y morir a su lado, eso es lo que hacen los verdaderos amores sin caprichos ni enojos por cosas estúpidas, sino cual seria el sentido de crear una verdadera familia que no se lleva por el simple impulso de la inmadurez."

Y así llore y lloro, aun lloro cuando me dijeron que dejara de hacerlo, cuando me trajeron aquí, a mi nuevo hogar, el lugar el cual me acogió para reflexionar en mi silencio sin que nadie me moleste, porque nadie debe recordarme...

"Estas loca, deberías haberlo dejado de lado ya. por mas que llores por muchos dias o años eso no lo traerá a la vida. Eso simplemente es ser aun mas caprichosa que lo que nunca has sido. o es que tu como mi hija has empezado por enloquecer porque pensabas que ese seria el unico amor de tu vida"

No estoy loca, ni siquiera pienso que lo que estoy haciendo es un capricho. pienso que necesito mucho tiemopo para pensar, que necesito tiempo para aceptar que Issei ya no esta a mi lado. Tal vez nadie alla afuera me comprenda, talez no sean capaces de ver que en realidad yo soy mas que una persona encerrada en una celda y llorando todos los dias hasta que no sea capaz de ver nada en lo absoluto.

Puedo llorar sin que me molesten todos los dias por el simple hecho de que nadie jamas viene a visitarme, mis pades lo hacen por haberme visto fracasar, en cambio mis amigos no lo hacen porque de seguro me han olvidado, lo mas probable es que ni siquiera tienen la curiosidad de verme en este estado deplorable ahora mismo...

Y aun sigo en mi trance, porque hoy he despertado en mi celda sucia tanto cmo yo, sin vida y solo con mis refelexiones rondando en mi cabeza demente.

"Senorita cabello de menstruacion, ha tenido visitas."

"..."

¡Visitas! Pero quien podria ser capaz de visitarme en un dia como este. No creo que sean mis padres ni mucho menos mi hermano, estan decepcionados de mi asi que no podrian ser capaces de siquiera de traerme alimento alguno... mis amigos, no... espera un minuto.

¡No! Ella no puede estar aqui... no puede ser que ella haya venido a verme ahora que estoy tan descuidada y que no soy capaz de distinguir mi cordura de mi demencia de mi fase inicial. Esto debe ser producto de mi locura, no...

me voltee para que ella no me viera asi pero la primera fase demostro ue ella realmente me vio desde que entro a ese pasillo en el cual se separa a mi vida demente sedentaria de mi vida normal...

"Vaya. Sabia de que te encontraria aqui y que ademas de eso no me llevaria ninguna sorpresa al observarte con claridad en ese estado. Me dijeron de que seria una mala idea visitarte... pero no, en lo absoluto."

En ese momento me dio un sobre por debajo de la puerta. Me voltee para verlo y tomarlo en mis manos, mas no me fije en la persona de la cual sabia de que si la viera lo unico que distinguiria seria su rostro a traves de esa pequena ventanilla...

"Queria que lo tomaras porque creo que esto seria grato para ti." Si te recuperas antes de la fecha en la invitacion, con gusto serias recibida en mi boda..."

Bo... da. Una... ¡BODA!

"Dejandote esto me voy, tengo que ir a ver a mi padre. ya no lo veia desde la guerra y eso aun me retuerce, de todas maneras cinco años no son un tiempo corto para cualquier persona..."

¡CINCO AÑOS!!!!!!! Cinco años en los que he perdido el tiempo llorando en esta celda... no puede ser cierto. debo estar soñando ¿Verdad?. Debi haberme quedado dormida a un costado de la cama y de esa manera es que he tenido ua mala pesadilla. Alguien me hara reaccionar y me dira...

"Ahre Rias senpai, has tenido un largo sueño, ¿No?" 

pero no... por mas que queria mentirme la realidad es esa. Ya no hay marcha atras aparte de aquellos viejos recuerdos y memorias que solo eran parte de mi mente pensativa. Eso se habia vuelto una mania desde que me ingresaron a este lugar, este manicomio, en el cual lo unico que hago todos los malditos dias es quedarme sentada y comer pan rancio asi como un poco de agua semicruda como un almuerzo. ya no me importaba siquiera el hecho de que a lo largo de todos estos 5 años no me haya visto fremnte a un espejo aunque sabia de que solo me hubiera llevado ua gran decepcion al haberlo hecho. Sin embargo a pesar de que esas cosas sean parte importante de mi vida actualmente, lo que si realmente debo decir es que mi unica prioridad es salir de aqui sea cual sea la forma y precio que haya que pagar porque algo como eso suceda, pero las cosas no van a ser tan faciles para poder escapar, a menos que...

~~~~~

Habia llegado una noche mas a mi lugubre cuarto, increiblememte esta vez no lloraba como lo hacia todas las noches. de alguna forma tenia que ir a encarar lo que mis caprichos habian provocado hace mas de cinco años. Ya no podia seguir lamentandome sobre cosas que si soy conciente de que me han salido muy mal, pero tampoco podia decir de que todo lo que habia ocurrido habia desaparecido por completo y no habia porque disculparse. Tenia que desaparecer, esa era la unica opcion. nadie, ni siquiera mi ahora alejada familia me entenderia y tampoco le explicaria razones sin sentido a mis amigos y parientes, eso era un absurdo...

Suicidarse era una buena opcion. tal vez de esa manera podria decir que al menos terminare pagando mi culpa sin temor a malentendidos ni equivocaciones. Una mujer perfecta hasta que murio su novio y... se volvio una loca despreciable que pasaba sus dias dentro de una celda hasta que se suicido tras escapar de ese lugar... Que bonita primera plana para ser recordado. De alguna manera sentia que yo estaba siendo traida a la demencia por un agente externo. pero sentia, de aluna manera, que esta noche, en este manicomio, en este lugar, podia escapar...

"Te parece un hermoso plan, ¿No?"

"Pero que caraj-"

Me fije detras mio pensando de que en ese instante se encontraba uno de esos enfermeros hostigadores que se aparecian por los pasillos epnsando que ya sea por locura o porque simplemente estamos dormidos tienen el derecho de molestar nuestra privacidad y encima de eso, sacar en voz alta cosas que se volvian rumores entre sus colegas y las personas mas o menos cuerdas en este sitio...

"Pensaste que era uno de esos incompetentes. Ha, me insultas amiga mia. Yo no he sido tan vulgar y depravado para llegar al punto de hablar estupideces solo por el hecho de perturbar la existencia de otras personas. estoy aqui porque yo soy capaz de ver que tu realmente tienes el talento de poder ser mas de lo que eres ahora, de que tu realmente puedes cambiar tu realidad si eso te produce placer. Te he estado observando estos ultimos 5 años, esperando a que tu conciencia deje ver esa caracteristica lucidez que poseias cuando no tenias a alguna cosa o persona que realmente podias perder. Pero antes de sacarte de aqui, dime ¿Pondrias en disposicion tu vida para darte lo que has estado buscando bajo lamentos y lloriqueos vacios?"

"Quieres mi vida... ¿Para que?"

"Para que continues mi tarea. Sabes, hay muchas personas alla afuera. personas que no desmuestran su talento por desperdiciarlo en un simple juego de comedia y entretenimiento. ¿No te gustaria vernos a ambos felices teniendo aquello que anhelamos con deseo en nuestras manos y que nos traera la felicidad a cada uno repartiendonos en partes iguales el sabor de la victoria y el exito?"

"Si te refieres a que podria ser capaz de recuperar a el amor de mi vida pues estas equivocado. El esta muerto"

"Correccion, esta en un plano al cual puedes llegar o muriendo con honor como el... o cumpliendo mi tarea. Porque si das tu alma al vacio terminaras estando e el vacio. pero si me la das a mi, pues yo te puedo asegurar que de aqui a unos cuantos y miseros dias estaras para siempre al lado de tu amado."

"Y genio, ¿como vamos a salir de aqui.? Es tecnicamente arriesgado salir de un manicomio a la medianoche. Nos encontraran..."

"O encontraran un cortocircuito que cause un incendio."

"¿Que?"

En ese momento vi como las puertas de mi celda se abrian a la par de una larma que sonaba incesante para una persona cuerda, pero no para alguien como yo que me habia escuchado llorar por años era un sonido gratificante y placentero, eso sin contar claro con la coincidencia de haberme topado con una grata coincidencia por parte de esa extraña voz, sera posiblemente que ese ente sea mas que una voz o sera acaso que es el destino el cual me esta llamando a cumplir con un nuevo deber.

"¿Ha llegado la hora de escapar, no lo crees?"

"Es ahora... o nunca"

De alguna manera tome esa invitacion que recibi esa misma mañana; de alguna manera la sentia importante y que seria de utilidad en el futuro.

~~~~~

Corria por los pasillos del pasillo sin mirar atras. de todas maneras sabia que no odia hacerlo ya que cada segundo era vital para llegar a la puerta principal antes que cualquier enfermero, guardia e inclusive maniatico que caminara por aquel lugar que se habia convertido en un horno viviente para aquelo que no podian haberse levantado a tiempo de sus camillas o que ya habian perdido la nocion del peligro al cual habian quedado expuestos. Yo pasaba por aquellos pasillos los cuales obviamente eran de lejos mucho mas impecables que mis paredes llenas de lagrimas, orina y una que otra sobra del pan en aquellos dias en los cuales no tenia hambre alguna.

Debi haber tenido muchisima suerte ya que encontre la puerta del lugar completamente abierta de par en par frente a mis ojos. 

"Es tu oportunidad. Ha llegado la hora de salir de este infierno al cual ironicamente las llamas que faltaban en sus estantes habian sido puestas ya en sus momentos finales en los cuales aun se mantienen en pie."

No dije nada. no era necesario ya que mi decision estaba clara. Si hay una manera de pedirle perdon a la persona a la cual yo ya le habia fallado una vez y que ahora tenia la oportunidad de enmendarme no la iba dejar irse asi como asi. tenia que salir por aquella puerta porque eso no solo significaba mi libertad. sino mi oportunidad de una vida nueva en la cual ya no seria mas una mocosa la cual se dejaba llevar por sus impulsos..."

Cruce la puerta. Seguido de mi salida, una explosion; Al parecer el fuego habia llegado a la cocina y los balones de gas que seguramente usaban alli dentro han explotado por la conmocion. De alguna manera recien vi detras mio y...  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Me rei. ME rei, despues de hacia ya mas de 5 años que no habia vuelto a reir de esa manera, por eso lance una carcajada llena de humor al vacio del ambiente al cual estaba corriendo en medio de la oscuridad. Un lugar el cual no conocia ni sus calles ni a su gente, solo sabia que era libre y que ahora podia hacer con mi vida lo ue quisiera a partir de ese momento. ya estaba lista, habia logrado mi cometido y-

"Ahora debes pagarme por haberte sacado de ese manicomio. no te preocupes, no quiero nada de ti, solo quiera que confies en que la tarea que yo te voy a dar la vas a cumplir y lo haras mas complacida que nunca..."

"¿Y que tarea es esa...?"

"Tirate de ese puente"

Me fije al frente del camino. Habia un puente extrañamente extenso como si fuera el de un cruce entre una extension de un mar considerablemente ancho. Lo del suicidio era cierto...

"Y que esperas, cumple con tu destino. moriras y de esa maner reviviras en un lugar mejor y que te traera a la cabeza recuerdos hermosos los cuales estaran por siempre contigo"

Lo sabia, era mi destino, tenia que cumplir con la tarea que me habia dado el destino... Era necesario que me "suicidara" para oder tenr una vida mejor de hecho...

~~~~~

Me subi al borde del puente, ha llegado la hora final, la hora de seguir con mi destino. Lo siento, siento como mi sangre fluye de energia al saber que el camino que he elegido es el mas adecuado para cumplir mi rol en este mundo.

"Esto no es un suicidio..."

Me decia a mi misma mientras soltaba uno de mis pies hacia el vacio...

"Tienes razon. Aun no es un suicidio. Pero pronto seran un monton de suicidios en cadena..."

"Espera... ¿Que me estas dicie-"

"Muy tarde. Que comience la caceria, donde tu eres la cazadora, pero tu tambien eres la presa..."

Fuw muy trade para reaccionar en ese instante, pero de alguna manera ni entendia su metafora. 

"¿Como que suicidios y cacerias?"

Decia yo mientras una neblina clara cubria mi rostro, sin pensar en qie el futuro no era nada lo que creia, porqie el precio no era un simple favor, era una verdadera penitencia...

~~~~~


End file.
